


Love is More Than Just a Word

by Syntin



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Luz and amity in love!, first time saying ily, literally just fluff with a bit of angst thrown in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntin/pseuds/Syntin
Summary: It suddenly hit her like a speeding freight train. The thing whispered into her ear wasn’t just white noise. Her brain was struggling to keep up and tumbling over itself, taking its sweet time to process what Luz had said.She had said “I love you.” For the first time.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 388





	Love is More Than Just a Word

It was a soft whisper against her pale skin. Light, airy and warm, reminding her of simpler times, filling her to the brim with suffocating sentimentality. It was overwhelming. She could feel the other girl’s breath ghosting behind her ear, tickling her neck and tenderly caressing her ear lobe. She didn’t pay any mind to the words, in retrospect she probably should have but the goosebumps rising on her skin kept her mind pre-occupied elsewhere. 

The mere act of being so close to someone was electrifying. It wasn’t new, in fact it’s been a long time since she’s been alone. Somehow, her emotions blossom further every day with each kiss.

Amity’s fingers shifted in Luz’s own, sliding from the back of her sun-kissed hand to her calloused palm and opting to aimlessly follow the intricate lines decorating her skin with the tip of her index finger. She stumbled back silently and her golden eyes flickered from Luz’s hand to her earnest smile, emphasized by the graceful moonlight enveloping her features. The dim light framed her perfectly and Amity felt heat rush to her cheeks, in that moment she looked like an angel without a halo.

Amity blanked, eyes going wide like saucers. As if snapping herself out of a trance, she opened and closed her mouth in an attempt to speak. Her mouth felt dry and suddenly swallowing was far more difficult than she ever remembered it being. 

It suddenly hit her like a speeding freight train. The thing whispered into her ear wasn’t just white noise. Her brain was struggling to keep up and tumbling over itself, taking its sweet time to process what Luz had said. 

She had said “I love you.” For the first time.

Admittedly, she should have responded quicker because with every passing second Luz’s brows appeared to furrow deeper and deeper and her bottom lip twitched in dreadful anxiety. Her silence was worrisome and Luz was ready to drop right then and there and apologize for being so forward. For being so foolish, so childish.

Was Amity in love? Was she willing to tear down her walls, bulldoze through dozens of layers of pressure and insecurities? After all, to love someone else you must love yourself, right…? 

Well, she had shown Luz a side of her that no one had ever seen. She confided in Luz, she spent countless sleepless nights fondly wrapped up in her arms. Hiding away from the rest of the world, covered in silky blankets and the calming smell of Amity’s favorite lavender candle. Laying her head on Luz and enjoying the moment. Reveling in the delicate embrace, peppering the tiniest of light kisses on her fingers or her wrist, running her hands through her hair. Whispering sweet nothing’s and secrets they would never tell another soul. It was sweet. 

As sweet and tender as those moments were, they also had their silly childish moments. They would jokingly argue and banter and shove each other around. Luz would say some corny joke while Amity was focused on her work and start pestering her in a way that drove the green-haired witch mad. She would never get truly furious at Luz and the Latina knew that. Amity would turn her attention to Luz and they’d playfight, locking hands and pushing each other or have an all-out tickling match that would end with them both on the floor laughing cheerfully like children.

She figured it should not be this complicated, it should not be this gut-wrenching. It should be a simple “I love you too.” and leave it at that. Live in blissful ignorance. But Amity had never experienced any feelings like this. She had never experienced genuine love and care like this. Her parents weren’t inherently bad people but… the things she would do to gain their respect, to hear even the slightest form of praise uttered from their lips. Her siblings, however, were merciless, too wrapped up in their own pranks and teasing “the way siblings do” to realize the fault in their actions.

The more she thought about it, the more her feelings came to light. Luz was safe. Luz was her escape from the harsh reality of her life. 

She was terrified. 

She didn’t understand it, not really. In a loveless world she should be grasping at the possibility of someone putting forth their feelings to her like this yet she didn’t understand it. She didn’t feel like she deserved this. Accepting this kind of extreme show of affection wasn’t right. She doesn’t even know what real love is.

“Amity? I’m… I’m sorry… Did I make you uncomfortable? Did I take it too far?” Luz was observing her anxiously, looking like a kicked puppy. 

“H-how… How do you know?” Amity mumbled unable to look at the girl standing in front of her. Her legs kept shifting and she would move her weight from one foot to the other.

“Know what?” It was soft, Amity could physically feel the kindness oozing off of her words. 

“How do you know…” they locked eyes. “That you love me.”

Slowly, Luz approached Amity and clasped her hands over the young witch’s own. “Well, its hard to explain but-” she squeezed her hands reassuringly “You make me happy Amity, you’re so kind and understanding and funny and gorgeous.” Luz’s face was starting to heat up rapidly so she averted her gaze. “You mean the world to me. My life would not be the same without you in it and I firmly believe I’m the luckiest girl in the boiling isles.” Luz’s eyes were shining brightly. She meant every word she said.

Amity’s breath got caught in her throat. 

“I love you Amity Blight, and I’m not afraid to yell it out to the rest of the Boiling Isles.”

Amity leaned in, tucking her head underneath Luz’s chin and shivering as she silently listened to the girl’s rushing heartbeat. She squeezed the warm hand placed so lovingly in her own and mustered the lightest giggle.

“You’re so stupid Luz.”

“Stupidly in love with you.” They burst into a fit of laughter together.

“I don't think I deserve your love.” 

Luz’s face softened at the confession, eyes gleaming.

“You deserve the world and then some.”

Amity backtracked, pulling away to face Luz head on and observe her girlfriend’s face. She followed her eyes to the curve of her nose down to her lips and gazed longingly. Delicately, as if handling the most fragile glass in the world, she holds her face between her hands and Luz slips her eyes shut simply enjoying the feeling.

She snuggles against the witch’s hands and smiles as Amity rubs circles on her cheeks with her thumbs.

The green haired witch stills, taking in the smile she's become so fond of, the smile grown accustomed to seeing everyday, the smile she practically analyses as she studies the curve of her lips. She blinks. 

Love is more than just a word, it's the subconscious actions you take for someone, all the tiny details you notice, its adapting their quirks and mannerisms simply because you spend so much time together. Love is the way their face shines when they smile, the way they hang onto your every word like prayer, the way they look at you with all the love in the world. The soft loving gleam in their eye, the tiny lopsided grin, the silent promise of companionship during your hardest times.

Luz cracks an eye open, brows furrowed in a silent question. 

Amity doesn’t bother replying, she leans in and locks their lips together in a silent promise.

“I love you too, you big dork.”


End file.
